Mezhan Adeptsword
Mezhan Katie Adeptsword was the third daughter of a unidentified Togruta mother and a unidentified Twi'lek father. She later became a Jedi. Early Life Mezhan Adeptsword was born on Ryloth, 15 years after Zara, her youngest sister, and 20 years after Tahiri, the oldest. Tahiri left home shortly after Mezhan's birth, to become a Jedi. A while afterwards Zara went to become a bounty hunter. Mezhan's parents unexpectly died when she was about 12, leaving her sad and alone, in a poor slum on Ryloth. Not able to think straight with grief, she never thought to contact her sisters. But in 18BBY, Tahiri returned to her home on a visit and found her. Since she was force sensitive, her older sister took her Coruscant. Meeting Her Love When she was about 13, Mezhan was kidnapped by Asajj Ventress, but after Tahiri lured the Sith into a trap, she was saved. Afterwards, on the way to Tahiri's birthday party, she was taken again, this time she and Tahiri's padawan Kane Polarbeam were both held prisoner in Kane's room in the Jedi temple. Again they were rescued by Tahiri, Obi-Wan and Mace Windu, and a party was held. During the party, Kane took her out into the coridoor and kissed her. This confused Mezhan and she ran off, shouting at him to leave her alone. Later she went looking for him to say sorry, and she found him and helped him fight some droids that had got into his room. Then General Greivous arrived and stabbed him. He died in her arms, after trying to tell her that he loved her. Mezhan was only saved by the arrival of Tahiri, Mace and Obi-Wan, then she ran out of the room crying. She later doctered the security recordings to show her getting wounded during the fighting, because she didn't want anyone to know. Greivous Mezhan ran away to hunt down Greivous and avenge Kane. she tracked the General to Ryloth, with the help of a Mandalorian criminal, thought to be Holly Talon Blood, whom she met in the underworld of Coruscant, while undercover as a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter, and fought him. She was losing, but Tahiri, Zara, Obi-Wan, Mace and a revived Kane arrived and saved her. When she saw Kane, Mezhan fainted. She woke up but fainted again as she was dying, having drained her strength into Kane reviving him, without even knowing. After a long search, a cure was found and Mezhan was revived. It was then that she became Kane's girlfriend (in secret, due to a change of rules forbidding any Jedi other than Knights and masters from having a relationship.) and the Padawan of a redeemed Ventress, who married Obi-Wan. The Senate Meeting and Sinster Plot Due to Tahiri getting rushed to a med center to have a baby, 7 months after the wedding, Mezhan had to go to a Senate meeting her sister had been going to attend. It was at this meeting that Mezhan, quite by mistake, discovered a sinster plot and, by discovering it, endangered herself and everyone linked to her. Despite many attacks by bounty hunters to stop this knowledge getting out, one of which caused Mezhan to lose her right eye,Tahiri, Mezhan and lots of their friends eventually managed to end both the plot and the ongoing Clone Wars. The Galaxy entered the so called "Golden Republic era", where the Republic had won the war and seemingly lapsed into peace, on the surface. Category:Female Characters Category:Jedi Category:Republic Category:Twi'leks Category:Force Sensitive Category:Jedi Padawan Category:Non Canon